


A Realization

by Emeraldis123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clark and Bruce are trolls, Diana prince - Freeform, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Secret Identity, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123
Summary: Steve Trevor's girlfriend has weird friends.





	A Realization

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine they belong to DC.

 

 

 

Steve Trevor loves Diana Prince. It was something he found easy to do, as natural as breathing. She was one of the best things, that had happened to him, in his eventful life. He also knew for sure that, she loves him, just as much as he loves her. He had felt like the happiest man on Earth when they had confessed their love, to each other.

 

The only thing that puzzled him about Diana was her strange friendship with Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. He still couldn't figure out how his girlfriend had ended up being best friend to the billionaire and the reporter. They had to be best friends, since she was the Best 'Woman' for their wedding. It had been a beautiful ceremony. It made him fantasize for a minute about him and Diana, in a small ceremony like that. Her blinding smile to him when the grooms were giving their vows had pulled him back to reality. Later, when they were dancing together with eyes only on each other, he realized that he loved the stubborn woman in his arms. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

 

Steve, once asked Diana about how she met Bruce and Clark.

 

 

" _It's a long story, my love." She had laughed. " l promise. One day I will tell you all about it."_

 

 

He did not press after that. Diana always kept her promises.

 

Personally, he had no problem with her two best friends. They were like two annoying little brothers to her. He could see that Diana loved them dearly. They were family to her. She always dropped everything, when they wanted help. Like right now. He and Diana were supposed to be on a date. But, she had to cancel because Bruce and Clark had gotten into a fight.

 

 

" _l am so sorry, Steve. I'll make it up to you . Those two idiots are fighting, again. I can't let them do anything stupid. "_

_"Hey, Diana, calm down." He had interrupted her rant. "It's okay. I understand. Family comes first. Knock their heads together and make them see sense."_

_Silence._

_"Diana? You there?"_

_" Steve?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"What did I do to deserve you, love?"_

_"I think  that's supposed to be my question, sweetheart."_

_She laughed at that._

 

 

So here he was. Alone on his date night. Flipping through the channels. He ended up watching Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman thrashing the villain of the week on live television.

 

Bruce and Clark must be going through a rough patch in their relationship, with the increasing number of times Diana was going to Gotham or Metropolis, these days. He hoped that they got through it, without any heartbreak. Contrary to his expectations, he liked the crazy billionaire and the quiet reporter.

 Steve found out how protective, they were, of Diana on his first meeting with them. He remembers the incident vividly.

 

 

_"Boys, behave. I'm going to the washroom," said Diana, glaring at the three of them. All of them nodded at her. They were on a double date. Everything had gone smoothly. Both Clark and Bruce were welcoming and nice. Steve wondered why Diana had been so nervous about him meeting her friends. He got the answer soon enough._

 

_The moment Diana was out of earshot, the atmosphere around the table changed. Bruce Wayne's carefree expression fell off and Clark Kent straightened with a frown on his face. Steve felt dread, as tension filled the air._

 

_"So, Mr. Trevor, you are dating Diana." He never knew that Bruce Wayne could sound threatening._

_He gulped._

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"I want you to know that we consider Diana to be our family  and we are very protective to those we call family, blood related or not," said Clark Kent in the same tone of his husband._

 

_"Not that Diana needs any protection."  Bruce Wayne chuckled. Steve found it scary for some reason._

 

_"Of course, she can handle herself. She is an expert many forms of martial arts, after all. How many was it again, Bruce dear?" Clark Kent said innocently._

 

_"I don't know, honey, I lost count a long time ago." Wayne looked equally innocent._

 

_"Anyway, we know that Diana will deal with you herself, if you hurt her. That doesn't mean we won't get our revenge. I want you to remember that I am a reporter who has enough connections to help me dig up all your dirty secrets."_

 

_There was something sinister about his glare.  Steve understood then,_ _Clark Kent was dangerous when his loved ones were threatened ._

_"I own Wayne Enterprises . That should explain everything," Bruce Wayne said  calmly._

 

_Steve nodded at both of them._

 

_"You have my word. I will never, intentionally , hurt Diana. I love her."_

 

_Steve felt liberated saying that to, two of the most important people in Diana's life. Both of them stared at him before smiling at him. The tension was instantly gone. Both of them became their normal selves. It was as if, the previous conversation did not happen at all. Maybe they had multiple personality disorder._

 

_"We will get along, just fine, Steve, " Clark told him with a laugh, Bruce grinned at him._

 

_When Diana came back, she was surprised to find the three of them laughing and talking , instead of bickering or murdering each other, as she had expected._

 

Steve was glad that she had people who care for her. She might try to hide it, but, it was obvious to him that she missed her family, at times. He doesn't know what happened to them. She rarely mentions them. It must be still painful. He did not want to open up old wounds, so he didn't pry.

 

The fight ended in the news. As usual, the holy trinity of the Justice League was victorious. It's been a while since he had spoken to Wonder Woman. He hoped his old friend was alright. She too was a Diana.

 

'Maybe all women with the name Diana were the same -strong, stubborn and resourceful with a heart of gold,' he thought  before dozing off in couch.

 

* * *

_  
_

_**Some months later...**  
_

 

Steve was still in shock from the revelation. Diana was Wonder Woman. He was stupid not to see that before. He did not care about the double life. He was happy that she had trusted him with her secret, even if it took some time.He could not blame her for taking her time.

 

He smiled at her sleeping form. She pulled him into a tighter hug in her sleep. He stroked her hair lost in thought.

 

Ten minutes later, his heart raced, as he had an epiphany. He could see it all now. The pieces clicked into place.

 

"Diana, wake up." He shook her awake. 

 

"What?"

 

"Batman and Superman?"

 

"What about those idiots?"  She yawned.

 

It was bizarre hearing his girlfriend calling the World's Finest, idiots, with such familiarity.

 

"They are Bruce and Clark?"

 

She became alert in instant.

 

"I am neither confirming or denying that, for your own safely, Steve."

 

"I'm right."

 

"You don't want to know, my love. I don't want you to end up dangling off from the roof of the Empire state building because of a paranoid bastard. Even the boy scout can be quite terrifying when it comes to protecting his identity."

 

"They have already terrified me, enough. They gave me the shovel talk, remember. Oh my god, I got the shovel talk from Batman and Superman."

 

His eyes widened, as he realized another small detail.

 

"Batman and Superman are married?"

 

Diana just smirked at her dazed boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.


End file.
